Total Drama Super Academy
by ShipEveryoneWithMe
Summary: A group of teens has been kidnapped by some insane guy, who says that they have superpowers. Which is absolutely ridiculous, right? Only... maybe it's not quite as outlandish a claim as it seemed originally.


The first thing I saw was a blinding light. I blinked into it and looked around, but all I could see was a fuzzy glow. My first thought was that I had died. I didn't remember dying. I groaned. My head hurt. It doesn't hurt when you die, does it?

 _You aren't dead._

Well, that was good. Then again, I was hearing voices, and still had no idea where I was, so maybe not so much.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice hoarse. I felt ridiculous talking to some disembodied voice, but what else could I do? It's not like I knew what was going on, and the voice knew more about my situation than I did.

 _I apologize, but I can't tell you that yet. Don't worry, you'll wake up and find out soon enough._

"So I'm asleep?" I asked. That would make more sense than being dead, but this was like no dream I'd ever had before. My dreams were usually rooted in reality, and not very vivid. This was in no way realistic, and it was the most real dream I'd ever had.

 _In a sense. You'll find out soon._

"In a sense? What does that even mean?" I asked, starting to get annoyed at the voice. The voice laughed at me. Laughed! I huffed. I was liking this voice less and less.

 _I apologize, but I can't tell you everything. You're a very special girl, Courtney._

As if I didn't know that before. I frowned, looking down. To my surprise, my surroundings became even more blurred.

"What's happening?" I asked. The voice laughed again.

 _You're waking up. Until we meet again._

What did that mean? I didn't have time to dwell on that for long, as I felt myself being yanked back into reality. Shapes formed around me, and I groaned. Yeah, my head hurt even more now that I was awake.

"Hey, she's finally awake," Someone said. I pushed myself up to find myself face to face with a boy with a green mohawk, a bunch of piercings, and a smirk. I jerked upwards and hit him in the face.

"Woah, calm down, Princess. What's with the slap?" Mohawk asked.

"First of all, don't call me that. Second of all, where did you take me?" I asked. Mohawk raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, woah, I'm as ignorant as you. I've got no idea where we are," He said.

"We?" I asked, finally noticing that he and I weren't alone. We were on a plane of some sort, and we were surrounded by a bunch of teens with varying degrees of confusion, fear, and disinterest.

"Yeah, we. Can you please keep it down, you and your boyfriend are distracting me," Said an Asian American with a bored expression. I frowned.

"He's not my boyfriend. We just met!" I said. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Give it a few weeks, you'll be all over him. I read young adult novels," She said. I snorted. No way was this guy my type. He looked at me, shrugged, and looked away. Yeah, no way was that ever happening. Back to the matter at hand, where were we?

"I was serious, where are we?" I asked. Mohawk snorted.

"Like any of us know. We're as clueless as you, Princess," He said.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" I said, glaring at the obnoxious boy. His smirk only grew.

"Not like you gave me anything else to call you," He said. I felt myself getting even angrier at this idiotic boy.

"It's Courtney," I said, just to get him to shut up.

"Courtney, huh? It suits you. Not quite as much as Princess, but it works. I'm Duncan," He said. I nodded curtly.

"Well, that was a lovely introduction, but I think that what's more important is-" I was cut off by a loud dinging coming over the loudspeaker.

"Hello, passengers. This is your captain speaking. Now, I know you all might be wondering who I am, where you are, and why you're on this plane. Now, I can answer one of those questions. My name is Chris Mclean. I think I know a few people who'll be able to help with a few of your other questions, but for now, we've got to get going. We're just about ready for takeoff, so make sure you're all buckled in. Or not, a few violent deaths never hurt anyone. This is a pretty high powered jet, so be prepared if you value your life. Anyway, stay seated until I tell you that you can get up. Mclean out!" The loudspeaker turned off with a crackle and another ding, and soon we could hear the engine roar to life.

Someone behind me was hyperventilating, and someone else seemed to be letting out cries of fear. I sighed. I hoped that these people weren't as insane as they seemed, although something was telling me that the sample group was reflecting the rest of them.

"Scared, Princess?" Duncan nudged me and grinned wolfishly. I gave him my iciest stare.

"No way. Are you?" I asked, a grin playing on my lips. Duncan's eyes met mine, and his grin widened.

"What do you take me for, some kind of wimp? No, I'm not scared," He said. I let myself return his smile with a smirk of my own.

"Maybe I take you for a little bit of a wimp. I mean, it's always the tough guys who turn out to be total softies," I said. Duncan shook his head and looked ahead.

"Yeah, like I said. Give it a few weeks!" The girl from before called, and I turned to glare at her, right as we began down the runway. I quickly turned back to the front, as it turned out that the captain had been telling the truth. This plane was fast. I heard someone scream as we rose into the air, and as much as I wouldn't admit it to Duncan, I was a little bit scared in that moment. I should have been crying. I had no idea where I was, I was on a plane with a bunch of teenagers, who knew what the pilot wanted with us? But something about Duncan distracted me from all that. It was probably his idiocy. That other girl had no idea what she was talking about.

Soon, the plane straightened out, and our flight to who knows where had begun.

 **Hey! Here's a fanfiction for you. I used to be a huge Total Drama fan, and wrote a bunch of crappy TD fanfics under a different account, but I left the fandom a while ago due to a lack of interest. I got back into it, though, so here's... something. Hope you like it!**


End file.
